


10 razones [Johnlock]

by shadesofholmes



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Español | Spanish, John Watson Loves Sherlock Holmes, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, POV John Watson, Partners to Lovers, Sherlock Being Sherlock, TJLC | The Johnlock Conspiracy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 23:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10399074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadesofholmes/pseuds/shadesofholmes
Summary: Diez razones para no enamorarse de Sherlock Holmes, por John H. Watson.





	1. Intelecto

Diez razones para no enamorarse de Sherlock Holmes.   
Por John H. Watson.

***

Debo decir que estuve más que sorprendido cuando mi editora en jefe me encargó este tema en particular, y siendo que la portada de la revista en este mes se trata de las personas más famosas antes de los treinta y el señor Holmes es algo extraordinario; no dejé pasar la oportunidad de escribir algo como esto. Así que comencemos con las diez razones para no enamorarse de Sherlock Holmes.

Razón número uno: Su increíble intelecto.

Si bien los análisis de Sherlock pueden parecer atractivos a más de uno de nosotros, eso es sólo la punta del iceberg. Cuando lo conocí de le fue dicho que yo sólo buscaba un compañero de departamento, ya que él hacia lo mismo. Desde ese momento fui testigo de la increíble deducción que poseía el señor Holmes. Me contó la historia de mi vida en unos cuantos minutos y a voz monótona, sin descansar a tomar aire o algo por el estilo. En serio ayudó que yo no hubiera tratado de encubrirme, porque incluso eso hubiera salido a la luz desde esa tarde.

La primera semana fue un caos. Y lo digo siendo la persona más desorganizada que puedo llegar a ser. Nunca había conocido a alguien que tuviera un microscopio sobre la mesa de su comedor, o incluso guardara partes muertas de animales en el refrigerador con propósito científico. Era, en realidad, algo que haría activar su instinto de supervivencia. Quise irme de ahí, pero desistí. Puse una sonrisa en mi cara y me dediqué a separar el refrigerador entre los dos, poniendo mis compras para la despensa en la parte superior, queriendo evitar ver todo el espectáculo.

Él se lo tomó bien. Y en agradecimiento sacó esos animales a la mañana siguiente.

Aunque esa no es la verdadera razón por la que cité su increíble inteligencia como una dificultad. Eso vino después. Yo me encontraba un par de días más tarde en el bar de la esquina de Baker Street, siendo normal y queriendo hacer algo más con una de las chicas con las que había estado hablando esa noche, cuando él llegó.

— Mala elección, John. —dijo, sentándose en uno de los bancos pegados al suelo que pertenecían a la barra. La chica lo miró feo antes de irse.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Él hizo esa cosa, con la que siempre muestra que tú muy bien podrías estar ciego.— El dobladillo de su falda corta indica que la ha arreglado para que le quede justo encima de los muslos. Esas medias son baratas y ya llevan un tiempo siendo usadas por lo que se ven algo holgadas cuando ella las trae. El maquillaje de sus ojos es excesivo, pero sólo ha puesto esfuerzo en eso, porque no aplica base y ese pintalabios es demasiado barato como para preocuparse en preservarlo. Sus tacones miden diez centímetros y su uso denota que anda mucho con ellos. La playera ha sido comprada una talla más pequeña, y la ha modificado en el área del escote. Ella es una prostituta.

Recuerdo haberle criticado un poco por haber insinuado eso, hasta que pudimos comprobarlo de camino de regreso, mirando sin querer hacia el callejón aledaño a nuestro edificio. Entré de inmediato a casa, sin preocuparme en cerrar la puerta.

Sherlock me siguió hasta la sala, donde yo me había recostado sobre el sillón y sin querer tener cerca una ventana. Él preparó té para los dos.

— Dí que lo sientes.

Él acercó la taza a su boca y me miró mientras tomaba un sorbo.— No.

— ¿Por qué? ¡Dí que lo sientes!

Dejé mi taza sobre la pequeña mesa de té donde Sherlock se encontraba sentado y tallé mi rostro mientras esperaba a que él se disculpara.

— No lo siento. No lo diré, a menos de que buscaras algo de una noche y una factura costosa, no lo voy a decir.

Y luego un silencio. Pude distinguir el sonido de las sirenas de una patrulla y el ruido de la televisión por cable de la señora Hudson.— ¿Y bien? ¿Era eso, John?

— No.


	2. Palacio

Él nunca se disculpó. Sobre eso, ni sobre todo lo que pasó después. Eso me lleva a la razón número dos: Su palacio mental.

Me siento incómodo al dar la exclusiva de esto, porque no es algo que puedas buscar en Wikipedia como si se tratara de la Revolución Francesa o de Beyoncé. Trataré de hacerle justicia al caso.

El palacio mental de Sherlock Holmes es un vasto acervo de conocimientos que él ha adquirido a lo largo de los años, desde comportamiento humano hasta química universitaria, pasando por literatura policiaca y lógica elemental. No tiene lugar en la Tierra, al menos no en el mundo sensible, y esa es la causa por la que su palacio mental debe ser la segunda razón.

— ¿Dónde estabas? —me preguntó, girando un poco la cabeza para observarme desde su sillón viejo.

— Fui a trabajar —pero claro que eso él ya lo sabía, se fijó en mi dedo meñique manchado con tinta y en la cámara que traía sobre el cuello.

Si bien cualquiera podría pensar de que sólo se trataba de un compañero preocupado, no lo era así. Sherlock se había quedado en la misma posición en la que yo lo había visto por última vez, antes de salir hacia la editorial.

— No tenías mucho que hacer hoy.

Me senté en el sillón de enfrente. Tomé el cojín y lo coloqué entre mi cabeza mientras me debatía por decirle la verdad, o sólo darle la razón para hablar de otra cosa.— Estuve fuera ocho horas.

Él parpadeó, y sólo así se fijó en el reloj de su teléfono que marcaba las nueve menos veinte. Hizo un gesto y reposó las manos sobre el escritorio de enfrente y trató de regresar el hilo de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Han dicho algo sobre el caso de Liz Corneille?

Negué con la cabeza mientras me quitaba la correa de la cámara de encima. En mi camino esquivé el maniquí colgado del techo y tomé de la alacena el último plato limpio. Abrí el refrigerador y entrecerrando los ojos y sólo acercándome lo necesario, tomé el racimo de uvas moradas del fondo. Ahí fue cuando supe que Sherlock no había ido a hacer las compras.

— ¿Qué hiciste toda la tarde? —le pregunté, mirando por completo la cocina. Los trastes se amontonaban sobre el fregadero y los periódicos viejos ocupaban el espacio restante de la mesa destinada para el microscopio. Él se encogió de hombros y tomó su pistola del buró con el teléfono. ¿Mencioné que tenía una pistola? Bueno, no era relevante. Él podía tener una puntería exacta pero nunca había disparado a algo más que no fuera la pared de la sala. Había hecho eso tantas veces que ya comenzaba a estar acostumbrado al gesto.

— No es gracioso, Sherlock. No puedes sólo morir de hambre hasta que a mí se me ocurra ir al supermercado. —me senté en mi sillón, con las uvas en mi regazo y mirando a la pared.

Uno, luego otros dos, y al final otro disparo.

— Bueno, si puedes, pero no deberías hacerlo.

Él hizo a un lado la pistola y se acercó para tomar un pequeño racimo. Metió un par de uvas en su boca y las comió de un bocado.— ¿Feliz?

— Dos uvas no es comida.

Los dos sonreímos. Que Sherlock bromeara conmigo sin querer hacerlo era algo que había comenzado a encontrar divertido. Nunca supe lo que pensó en ese momento, y dado a cómo terminaron las cosas, tal vez nunca lo sepa. Sin embargo, eso era lo que menos me preocupaba en ese momento.

— Quieres, ¿quieres ir a cenar?

Si. Él sonrió y yo lo invité a salir por comida. Pero volvamos ahí. Él seguía con su bata de dormir y no hacia más de cinco minutos él había disparado un par de veces; su rostro reflejaba el insomnio, y una serenidad que te daba la impresión de que tú muy bien podrías estar terminando de tomar el té con él. De alguna forma, abstracto.

— Claro.

Palpé mi bolsillo derecho para verificar que mi cartera seguía ahí y esperé junto a la puerta a que Sherlock terminara de cambiarse. A pesar de lo que muchos pudieran creer, Sherlock siempre ha sido un hombre de buen gusto. No sé si eso era lo que le hacía tardar demasiado en arreglarse con el mismo resultado, un traje de diseñador y alguna camisa al azar. Él y yo pedimos un taxi hacia mi restaurante favorito, Hookes. El anfitrión me reconoció de inmediato y no tardó en darnos una mesa cerca de la ventana. El mesero trajo un par de velas para hacer más ameno el lugar, y tomó nuestra orden al instante. Nosotros esperamos en silencio, con nada más que el sonido de los pequeños golpes de las yemas de los dedos contra la mesa, provocado por mi compañero. Estoy consciente de que muchos usarían el tiempo para preguntarle cosas a ese genio experimental, pero créanme cuando digo que uno puede tener suficiente de Sherlock Holmes. El silencio estaba bien.

— ¿John? —dijo después de un rato.

— ¿Si?

— ¿Esto es una cita?

— ¿Qué-? —me recliné en mi asiento, y traté de guardar la calma—. ¿Qué te hace pensar que estamos en una cita?

— Bueno —él dejó de jugar con la mesa, y mientras explicaba comenzó a mover los cubiertos de plata—. Siempre pones especial atención a lo que digo, porque hace tiempo te dije que le resolví un caso a aquel tipo que nos entregó la mesa y él se encarga de que yo sea bien atendido desde ese entonces. Tus pies siempre se encuentran apuntando hacia mí, cada vez que estamos juntos en alguna habitación. Sin contar el hecho de que no puedes mantener contacto visual y los productos para el cabello.

— ¿Crees que soy gay porque uso productos para el cabello?

Sherlock medio sonrió.— No, te estoy diciendo que los usas porque te gusto.

— ¡Eso no tiene sentido!

— La gente se esmera más en su aspecto personal cuando quiere impresionar a alguien. Tú no los usabas hasta que comenzamos a vivir juntos. Claro que tiene sentido. Asi que, John ¿Esto es una cita?


	3. Última palabra

Le dije que no.

Y aquí viene la tercera razón: Él siempre quiere tener la última palabra. Verás, uno cree que lo ha visto todo hasta que sus razones se mezclan. Y eso era sólo el principio.

Sherlock puso los codos encima de la mesa y se inclinó hacia mi con una sonrisa.— ¿Y si te invito ahora a una? ¿Me dirías que si?

Apagué una de las velas, intentando parecer cómodo al respecto aunque sentía como si él pudiera leer mis pensamientos. Y tal vez lo hacía. No podía creer que estuviera a punto de decirle que si.— ¿Por qué lo harías? ¿No estás casado con ese cráneo que cargas a todos lados o algo parecido?

— No —rodó los ojos y sacó su celular. Estuvo buscando algo ahí hasta que lo encontró—. ¿El martes está bien para ti?

El martes yo tenía que trabajar. Había fotos que habían quedado mal de la sesión anterior y Sally quería que las arreglara, sin mencionar que nos estábamos quedando con un refrigerados vacío, así que las compras... No me había dado cuenta de que estaba pensando en voz alta, de nuevo.

— Sólo di que si. —me pidió mientras se acababa el agua de su copa de cristal. Por otro lado, yo tendría más material para mi escrito.

— Si, de acuerdo.

Sherlock se regodeó en su asiento.— Lo sabía.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué sabías?

— Que te gusto. Sólo acabo de comprobarlo.

— ¡Eso no prueba nada! ¡Sólo te estaba haciendo caso!

— Hablo de tu lenguaje corporal. La cita sólo fue un regalo de mi parte.

Después de que Sherlock pasara la siguiente hora hablando sobre psicología y mi amor por él; y la comida llegara y yo me alegrara por esos minutos que él permanecía callado porque tenía algo en la boca, regresamos a casa. Me dediqué a ver la televisión un buen rato, que dicho sea de paso era horrenda y la señal se perdía cada veinte minutos; porque estaban pasando una especie de maratón con las películas de los personajes de Marvel. No recuerdo cual fue el momento en el que caí dormido, o cómo fue que llegué a mi cama; pero si recuerdo haber soñado a cierto chico de cabello rizado usando una capa morada.

El martes llegó antes de que yo pudiera preguntarle si lo de la cita era en serio. Había tratado de averiguarlo, pero Sherlock podía pasar fuera días enteros y dormir todo el día después de un caso. Había aprendido a no interrumpir y, siendo honestos, nunca parecía un buen momento para preguntarle sobre nuestra salida.

Aunque no hizo falta, él me respondió. Yo iba saliendo de la editorial, guardando bien mi cámara y todo eso, cuando lo vi recargado sobre mi auto. Se veía descansado, e incluso había dejado el abrigo en casa.

— ¿Listo para nuestra cita?

Miré hacia los lados para asegurarme de que nadie más hubiera escuchado eso.— ¿Cómo sabes dónde trabajo? ¿Y cómo sabes que ese es mi auto? Lo dejo en una pensión porque no tenemos estacionamiento en el departamento. Tú nunca lo has visto.

Me pidió que no lo insultara con preguntas de trabajo.— Por favor, John.

Yo tenía curiosidad, porque de alguna forma mi auto y mi trabajo eran cuestiones laborales. Pero ya tenía tiempo para averiguarlo, yo tenía una cita.— Así que es en serio, ¿vamos a salir? ¿Cómo una pareja?

Él asintió mientras abría la puerta de mi carro con mis llaves. No tenía idea de como las había obtenido. Se aseguró de abrirme la puerta y luego el entró.— Sólo es para demostrarte que tengo la razón. Tómalo como un experimento con propósitos científicos.

— ¿Y eso no es trabajo?

Se rió mientras prendía el auto.— No, es un pasatiempo.

No manejó mucho. Tal vez era por el exceso de velocidad, tal vez era que cuando él hablaba el mundo se hacía más pequeño e incluso la música del radio me parecía algo relajador. Uno nunca sabe lo suficiente sobre sus sentimientos, supongo.

— Aquí es.

Sólo podía ver una pared azul del otro lado de la calle, frente a una cafetería. Al principio pensé que se trataba de una broma pero Sherlock me abrió la puerta de nuevo, o nada más quitó los seguros. Yo no me bajé.

— ¿Por qué no sales?

— ¡Me vas a dejar en medio de la calle! Baja tú primero.

Él suspiró mientras dejaba el auto estacionado al final de la avenida.— Estás perdiendo el punto aquí. Allá fue donde me llegó tu primer mensaje y luego nos conocimos, pensé que sería algo que te gustaría.

— ¿Cómo iba a gustarme la parte trasera de una fábrica?

— Es romántico. Tú pareces del tipo al que le gustan esas cosas.

— ¿Estás tratando de enamorarme? ¿En serio? ¿Es tu plan para ya no pisar ningún supermercado en lo que te queda de vida?

— No estoy tratando de gustarte ¿de acuerdo? Pero pensé, ¿por qué no hacerlo bien? Hace mucho que no salgo en una cita.

— ¿Veinticuatro años? —él tenía veinticuatro años.

— No es gracioso, John. Compórtate, estamos en una cita.

— No, estamos dentro de un auto, estacionados en medio de la nada.

Sherlock se recargó sobre el volante.— ¿Puedes intentar un poco? Estoy haciendo mucho de mi parte aquí.

— No. Esto es ridículo. ¿Cómo alguien saldría contigo?

Si, eso estuvo mal. Me dieron ganas de pedirle disculpas al instante.

— Es suficiente. ¡Sal de aquí!

— No —me recargué sobre el asiento—. Es mi auto.

Él me pidió una vez más que saliera del auto, pero en una voz tranquila. Y yo lo hice, algo culpable, pero confiando en que arreglaríamos las cosas tomando algún paseo y hablando de nuestros sentimientos. Ya saben, de esas cosas que nunca pasan. En ese momento, Sherlock cerró la puerta por dentro y se fue manejando sin mirar atrás.


	4. Error

Cuarta razón: Nunca te dejará olvidar un error.

Llegué caminando a casa. No porque Sherlock hubiera robado mi cartera (cosa que hizo) sino que, cuando me di cuenta de lo cerca que estaba del departamento, se me hizo que lo mejor sería ir a pie. Estuve pensando en cómo había llegado a ese punto de mi vida en el que me sentía mal por la persona que había robado mi auto y mi cartera el mismo día. Bueno, tampoco era como si se lo fuera a quedar todo.

El Peugeot rojo estaba estacionado en la banqueta de enfrente del edificio. Dirigí mi mirada hacia la ventana esperando ver su cara, esperándome como había comenzado a hacerlo. Pero no había nadie ahí. Me recosté en el sillón y esperé a que llegara toda la tarde. En un punto de la noche me quedé dormido, aún con la televisión prendida y mostrando un anuncio sobre un trapeador de usos múltiples. Despertaba a ratos, y en uno de esos momentos pude ver a Sherlock detrás del marco de la cocina, haciendo algo sobre la pared.

— Sherlock —musité, tratando de incorporarme dentro de todo aquel espacio rectangular—. En serio lo siento.

— No importa. Estoy bien.

Eso no se lo creí. Ni ese día ni en las semanas que le siguieron. Él podría atraparme viéndolo desde algún lugar de la habitación, y me diría esa frase pero algo dentro de mi siempre me dijo que eso no era más que una mentira. Así que intenté dejar de hacerlo.

— ¿Qué haces? —le pregunté, cuando cierta mañana de octubre él llegó cargando un sable del tamaño de sus piernas.

— Sólo es parte de mi disfraz.

Yo no sabía que él era de los que celebraban.— No sabía que eras de los que celebraban.

Él dejó su sable en la mesita de café.— No lo soy. Es sólo para un caso. Hablando de eso, tal vez deberías conseguir uno.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque daremos una fiesta.

Él caminó hacia su habitación y luego de regreso, llevo el sable consigo y una caja de la cocina.salió un rato después, vestido de pirata, y con el sable colgado en la funda de su costado derecho.— ¿Y cuándo es la fiesta?

— En tres horas.

— ¿En tres horas?

Él dudó un poco.— Tal vez dos.

No hace falta contar con detalle lo que sucedió después. Nuestra pequeña discusión sobre cosas que él debería contarme y mi rápida huida a la tienda de disfraces, después de que intenté bajar de mi cuarto hacia la sala más tarde esa noche y él me negó la entrada al no estar disfrazado. Yo sólo pude haber salido al cine o algo parecido, pero sentí que no tenía opción. Aún más cuando él dijo algo parecido a 'vístete de astronauta, podrías conseguir una cita hoy'. A este punto, y con un casco en la cabeza, no tenía la más mínima idea de como pedir perdón, pero pensé que dejarlo meter gente al departamento y darle alcohol era suficiente para que las cuentas quedarán iguales. ¿Cuales cuentas? Pues nuestro marcador personal de cosas que le habíamos hecho al otro.

Toque la puerta una vez más.

— Sólo era una broma lo del astronauta —me dijo, mientras se hacía a un lado e intentaba no sonreír. Me entregó el vaso de platico rojo que había estado cargando—. Puedes tenerlo, no me gusta beber.

Lo examiné, eso era un vaso lleno de vodka.— ¿Por qué te serviste tanto? Se tiene que llenar hasta donde comienzan las franjas delgadas.

Él alzó una ceja.— ¿Luzco como si me importara el protocolo de las bebidas?

Le dí un buen trago.— No, pero no es como si mostraras cada cosa que pasa por tu cabeza. ¿Dónde está tu parche?

Él se tocó la cara como reflejo.— ¿Cuál parche?

— Todos los piratas tienen uno. En el ojo. Cualquiera de los dos está bien.

Sherlock negó con la cabeza mientras recargaba su peso en el sable.— Yo no.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque nunca me han herido en batalla. Sería estúpido cargar un parche. Y ni hablar de la pata de palo.

Nos reímos un poco.

— En serio lo siento, Sherlock. Lo de la otra vez en nuestra cita. Fue algo desastroso.

Él se perdió un poco mirando su sable, como lo hacía en el sillón y murmurando cosas apenas inteligibles.— ¿Sherlock?

— Él está aquí.


	5. Comunicación

— No le hables al sable, todos están comenando a mirar.

Razón número cinco: Él nunca te dice lo que necesitas saber.

Que él hubiera dicho un par de cosas hubiera bastado para advertirme sobre lo que estaba a punto de pasar. No lo hizo. Se dejó llevar por esa pretensión suya que hacía molestar a más de una persona a la vez. Me arrinconó en la esquina de la sala y me tomó del casco.— Cameos del Vaticano.

— ¿Qué? —intenté recordar mis clases de religión, nada parecido me vino a la mente—. ¿De qué hablas? ¿Cuál Vaticano?

— Sólo quédate aquí. Escóndete.

Sherlock tomó el sable de nuevo y ahí fue cuando me dí cuenta de que su accesorio no sólo era algo que había tomado de cualquier tienda de disfraces. Él salió de la sala como si hubiera olvidado algo en las escaleras, esquivando a la señora Hudson que se encontraba disfrazada de calabaza y a su grupo de amigas. Y cuando pensó que nadie podía verlo, se colocó en posición de ataque. 

— ¿Se acabó algo? —me dijo ella mientras volteaba hacia la mesa de golosinas.

— Si —puse la mano en su hombro y me inventé cualquier cosa—, tenemos que ir por el pastel que encargamos. No deje que nadie baje, ya regresamos. 

Lo seguí antes de que pudiera razonar un poco al respecto.

— Sé que estás ahí —Sherlock susurró, adentrándose en la oscuridad del piso de abajo. Lo miré desde las escaleras—. Ahora sólo quedamos tú y yo.

Un sonido, y luego algo puntiagudo me tocó la espalda. No tuve que voltear para ver de qué se trataba de algo malo. Suspiré y obedecí cuando la persona detrás de mi me ordenó que terminara de bajar las escaleras. Nos acercamos a Sherlock, y cuando él notó nuestra presencia, sólo se quedó mirándome.— ¿Por qué nunca haces lo que te dicen?

— No creo que sea el momento para pelear. —si, no lo era. Yo tenía una espada, o un cuchillo o quién sabe qué cosa apuntando hacia mí. 

Había oído las historias. En el periódico, con mi familia, e incluso de vez en cuando mientras comía algo en la cafetería de la editorial. Se decía que el trabajo de Sherlock podría ser incluso más peligroso que el de un policía o el de un bombero; y por supuesto, había teorías. Alguien había hecho la observación sobre el riesgo que Sherlock tenía de amanecer muerto en aquel departamento sucio. Unos creían que eso no había pasado aún porque él tenía protección del MI6, y otros más decían que sólo se trataba de él, siendo una figura pública. La persona que quisiera matarlo tendría que burlar a varios testigos del edificio, y además, tener que ganar la confianza de Sherlock lo suficiente para que él le permitiera acercársele. Pero ahí estábamos los tres. Ese extraño que me tenía de rehén, Sherlock y yo; un piso debajo de una fiesta de disfraces hecha por él.

— Deja que se vaya.

— ¿Y eso de qué me sirve?—el hombre habló detrás de mí. Sentí naúseas. De pronto me dí cuenta de la necesidad a Sherlock para ser de esa manera, actuando cómo si nada le importara más que la verdad, aunque en ese momento se estaba arriesgando por mí. La cosa con Sherlock es que tú nunca puedes saber si es una acción genuina o sólo parte del show.

Él lanzó el sable al suelo.

— Deja que se vaya. Y luego vete.

El hombre bufó. Hasta que Sherlock puso las manos sobre su cabeza y se alejó de la entrada al edificio. El hombre podría escapar, o tal vez ya había alguien más esperando por él allá afuera, pero era una oportunidad al fin de cuentas, y él decidió que eso era mejor que nada. Me soltó del brazo y me aventó hacia un lado mientras se movía hacia la salida. Uno, dos y luego un balazo más. La gente de la fiesta comenzó a gritar en el cuarto de arriba, y por un momento pensé que se trataba de Sherlock, usando esa pistola con la que jugaba cuando se encontraba aburrido, hasta que lo ví en el suelo.— ¡Sherlock!

La señora Hudson y yo ni siquiera tuvimos tiempo de cambiarnos el traje por algo más cómodo. Lo acompañé en la ambulancia mientras ella despedía a la gente y les convencía de que nada grave había pasado, aunque eso era mentira. El constante sonido del monitor de signos vitales e incluso las palabras del paramédico, indicándole las cosas que estaba haciendo, y pidiéndole información sobre él mientras llegábamos al hospital; todo eso era más de lo que alguien podía pedir para una fiesta de disfraces. Tomé su mano. Cerré los ojos y me concentré en el hecho de que él también lo hacía.— Estoy bien, John. 

A estas alturas, todos deberíamos saber que eso era una mentira.


	6. Demasiado

Un par de noches en el hospital y una cirugía para extraer la única bala que logró darle en el hombro fueron suficiente para Sherlock. Recibió decenas de arreglos florales y gente de todos lados vino a verle. Algunos, cuando yo también me encontraba de visita. Me contaron historias sobre él. Desde esa vez en la que él logró probar su inocencia hasta algunos encuentros ocasionales. Me senté junto a él y me dediqué a escuchar las historias mientras él comía, y yo hacía lo mismo con cualquier cosa comprada en la cafetería. Un día antes de que lo dieran de alta, yo tuve tiempo en la mañana para pasar un rato con él. Así que fui a comprar un café, y de regreso, pasé accidentalmente por la tienda de regalos. Le compré un pez musical, de esos que se pueden colgar en la pared. Recordé el campo de tiro de Sherlock y creí que sería buena idea el dárselo con ese pretexto. Sabía que lo odiaría, y pensé que sería un buen regalo porque yo lo había comprado pensando en él. Lo desperté con el sonido de la voz de Bobby McFerrin, entonando su canción más famosa. Él llamó a la enfermera, y le dijo que se sentía muy cansado para recibir visitas.

Razón número seis: Es demasiado para manejar.

Intransigente debería ser la palabra para definir a Sherlock Holmes. No psicópata, ni idiota ni cualquier adjetivo sobre su inteligencia excepcional. Por lo visto, él no era tan inteligente. O tal vez sólo tenía que ver con el hecho que yo me encontraba en la escena. El caso es, que de alguna forma yo me sentía culpable por todo aquello. Uno siempre piensa que los escritores saben entender a la gente, pero la verdad es que eso para mí era incluso más ajeno que un bailarín de ballet en medio de un juego de basquetbol. Tal vez era por eso que todos se asombraban cuando Sherlock señalaba algo que era elemental. Tal vez todos necesitábamos estar en peligro de vez en cuando para conocernos mejor. Yo sólo hacía suposiciones. Malas suposiciones. Pensaba que Sherlock necesitaba descansar. Estar alejado un poco de todo ese trabajo en el que yo no encajaba aunque así lo quisiera. Tal vez ignorar los dedos en el microondas no era suficiente y yo necesitaba comenzar a involucrarme. No tuve tiempo de meditar al respecto, Sherlock fue dado de alta y yo pedí unos días en el trabajo para ayudarle con algunas cosas.

— No soy un inválido.

— En teoría, lo eres.

Lo ayudé a bajar del taxi aunque él sólo tenía el brazo inmóvil. No me lo agradeció. Entramos sin detenernos a pensar sobre lo que había pasado y él se recostó sobre el sofá mientras yo preparaba algo para comer. Me moví algo torpe. Yo sentía que hacía falta que él entendiera que no podía estar así para siempre, y no sabía cómo decírselo.

— ¿Alguna vez pensaste en tener familia, Sherlock?

No tenía idea.

Él se acomodó para mirarme, estaba recargado en el marco de la cocina, limpiando mis manos con una franela.

— ¿Ésta es tu forma de pedirme algo?

— No —me crucé de brazos—. Es sólo curiosidad.

— Si... Eso nunca va a pasar.

Me senté un rato. Tenía unos minutos antes de que comenzara a estar listo el té.— Igual que yo. Es, es bueno. Aunque me gustaría tener a alguien.

— Todos buscan lo mismo. Amor, tranquilidad. Así es como nadie se preocupa en lo que de verdad importa.

— ¿Y qué es eso?

— Para mí, la ciencia. Aunque sólo esté agrupando información y simplificando métodos para las personas que vendrán después de nosotros.

— Así que vives para la ciencia, el progreso y todo eso.

— No, me preocupo, pero no puedo pasarme la vida trabajando —comenzó a dar pequeños golpes con los pulgares de su brazo saludable sobre la mesita de café. Se incorporó y caminó con parsimonia hacia su escritorio personal, de ahí tomó el periódico de la mañana y lo hojeó cómo pudo hasta que encontró el obituario. Lo tendió hacia mi.— Estas son cosas que puedo hacer. Son cosas que busco, ni siquiera es un trabajo. Es una distracción. Un acertijo hecho por alguien que quiere jugar. Estar ahí, en el juego, es como sentir que vas a toda velocidad en un camino despejado y el viento te acaricia la cara y de pronto te sientes libre. Sientes que puedes lograr cualquier cosa. Y yo lo hago. Lo resuelvo, y los riesgos sólo me indican que voy en la dirección correcta. Yo siempre gano.

— No siempre.

La tetera comenzó a chillar. Tomé la franela y caminé de regreso para apagar la estufa. Sherlock me siguió, pero se quedó en la entrada de la cocina.— ¿De qué hablas? Mis casos son impecables.

— Hablo de mi. Yo no soy trabajo, y ni siquiera soportaste un mal comentario. Me dejaste en la parte de atrás de una fábrica.

Dejé el traste sobre una tabla de madera y me apresuré a ir por tazas de la alacena. Sherlock me alcanzó ahí, me bloqueó el paso mientras trataba de examinar mi rostro. Tenía el ceño fruncido, y su cuerpo recargado sobre la encimera.— Te dije que estaba bien.

Me acerqué más a él.— Los dos sabemos que eso no es verdad. Te desapareciste todo el día después de eso.

— Deja de actuar como si todo se tratara de ti.

— Es que eso es lo que parece.

Hubo silencio por un instante, él lo rompió.— Dímelo.

— ¿Qué te digo?

— Dime que quieres jugar.

— Te lo diría, pero los dos sabemos que el juego ya empezó.


	7. Perder

Él comenzó a cambiar sus hábitos después de nuestra escena en la cocina. Limpió el departamento y consiguió un trabajo de profesor de Química en una universidad de renombre.

No habló más conmigo. Parecía que se había quedado sin palabras para decirme aunque él siempre luchaba por iniciar una discusión. Por un tiempo, comencé a creer que se trataba de falta de interés, y en realidad no se sentía cómo si tuviera que esforzarse en lo que fuera que estuviera planeando. Lo miraba cada vez que él se encontraba en la habitación.

Tal vez se había olvidado de nuestro pequeño acuerdo.

O podría ser sólo que estaba jugando demasiado bien.

— Creo que necesito más tiempo.

Mi jefa asintió, y luego habló con calma—: ¿Qué te hace pensar en eso?

Le conté sobre nuestro juego. Y sobre la posibilidad de tener un artículo más interesante que una pequeña biografía autorizada del único detective consultor en el mundo. Una historia de amor. Algo auténtico.— La historia de nuestras carreras.

Ella me aconsejó que me tomara un par de meses más para todo aquello, y me encargó otros dos artículos sin importancia para tenerme trabajando en lo que mi crónica tomaba lugar. Además, como tarea adicional, le escribiría sobre las cosas que hubieran pasado en la semana, y ella decidiría si eso podía continuar o ya no tenía salida.

— No lo arruines, John —me dijo, mientras salía de su oficina. Iba a comenzar a trabajar en casa. Tomé algunas cosas indispensables de mi escritorio, y las guardé en una caja para llevarlas al departamento.

Cuando llegué, Sherlock ya se encontraba ahí. Vestido con su habitual traje, pero sin el saco. Sentado en el piso, revisando una docena de papeles esparcidos a su alrededor.

— ¿Algún caso nuevo? —pregunté, dejando la caja sobre la mesa de la cocina y agarrando una manzana del frutero que Sherlock había comprado hace un par de semanas. Caminé hacia allí.

— No —me tendió un par de hojas engrapadas—. Ayúdame a calificar esto.

Le tuve que recordar que no sabía nada de química. Él me dijo que eso no hacía falta porque, tampoco era como si sus alumnos lo hicieran. De todas formas, juntó los papeles en una pila y los botó sobre el escritorio.

— ¿Por qué dejaste los asesinatos? ¿Pasó algo?

— No, John. Ahora sólo tengo un caso al que me quiero dedicar por completo. Creo que tú sabes de qué estoy hablando.

Asentí.

— Es hora de avanzar con todo esto. ¿Cenamos juntos?

Razón número siete: Si bien no sabe la fórmula del éxito, él sabe cómo hacer perder al otro.

Media hora después de la hora fijada, yo me encontraba estacionando cerca de ese restaurante al que salimos la primera vez. Todo se sentía diferente. Por primera vez, me sentía más consciente de lo que estaba pasando. Decidí que eso me gustaba.

Al principio, y siendo exactos, en la primera hora; nada de eso pareció una cita. O es que yo estaba esperando demasiado, cómo siempre uno suele hacer cuando sale con alguien que se acerca demasiado a la definición del misterio mismo. Tuvimos una cena calmada, acompañada de una charla amena sobre nuestros trabajos y un par de anécdotas sobre nuestro día. Me pregunté si la imagen completa era normal. Si Sherlock seguía siendo interesante después de quitarle las deducciones y la pistola. La curiosidad de comprobar esa hipótesis hizo que yo me comprometiera más con, lo que fuera que estuvieramos haciendo en ese momento.

— ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? —le pregunté, haciendo a un lado mi celular y recargando los brazos sobre la mesa.

Sherlock se rió. Y cuando pensé que estaba a punto de quejarse de una vez por algo que debería estar en la lista de preguntas inútiles, él me respondió—: El morado.

— ¿Morado?

— Si. Muy enigmático. Asociado a la nobleza y la magia. Un color que en serio te hace sentir especial.

Vinieron a recoger los platos de la mesa. Medité un poco sobre la respuesta mientras el mesero escapaba con los trastes.— ¿Y qué me dices de los animales? ¿Prefieres los perros o los gatos?

— Los perros. Mycroft tenía ese horrible gato gris que lo seguía a todos lados. Me rasguñó una vez en la pierna, creo que él lo obligó a hacerlo.

— No creo que un gato tenga tanto poder.

— Fue el gato, no Mycroft el que me arañó.

— Eso era de lo que estaba hablando.

Le pregunté por las estaciones del año, por el lugar que ocupaba en la cama y sobre su película favorita. Las respuestas fueron bastante normales; otoño, izquierdo y James Bond, respectivamente. Le pregunté todas esas cosas que alguien me había preguntado alguna vez e incluso agregué algo de mi cosecha. Él ya sabía que se trataba de un poco de presión, pero no parecía hacer efecto; porque Sherlock, en serio actuaba como si lo estuviera disfrutando.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti? —él se recargó sobre el respaldo de su silla. A estas alturas, la mayoría de la gente había comenzado a irse. Miré la hora, ya casi era hora de cerrar.

— ¿Qué quieres saber?

— Todo.

— Rojo —comencé, y luego seguí recitando las demás respuestas—. Perros. Verano. Deadpool. Como pizza en mi cumpleaños, no pastel. Revistas. Steelers. Café, sin azúcar. Los jumpers son para verme confiable en el trabajo, los odio en realidad. Cuando no tengo nada que hacer, me gusta pensar qué haría primero si me ganara la lotería. Gryffindor. Llamadas, no mensajes. Conciertos. Canciones viejas y autos clásicos.

— ¿Y lo de la cama?

— Eso tendrás que averiguarlo.

— ¿Hoy? —dijo, su cara sorprendida por el giro de la conversación.

— No lo sé —me acerqué más a él—. Pero eso ya depende de ti.

Me arrepentí después de que hubiera terminado de hablar. ¿En serio iba a hacer esto? Si, lo iba a hacer. Le iba a prestar atención, iba a ver los detalles. Iba a presionarlo tanto que sólo quedara la verdad, y yo para obtenerla. Él fue quién manejó de regreso, muy lento debo decir. Se aclaró la garganta en cuanto llegamos hacia el edificio y me ofreció bajar mientras él guardaba el carro en la pensión, un par de calles más adelante.

— No, puedo ir contigo. No me molesta caminar.

Él recargó su brazo sobre mi asiento.— ¿Qué te parece si te vas preparando para mi?

Me sentí palidecer.— Yo, en realidad no soy de los que...

Sherlock se rió.— No me refería a eso. Ponte cómodo, podemos seguir la conversación en casa.

Asentí y entré lo más rápido que pude, ahí, cerré la puerta y me recargué sobre ella. Sentí como si pudiera caerme en cualquier momento, y fue cuando me di cuenta que estaba comenzando a perder. Me senté en el sillón por un rato y pensé en lo que iba a hacer, en mi siguiente jugada. Oí la puerta abrirse de nuevo, y el sonido acompasado de alguien subiendo las escaleras. Miré hacia allá y esperé a que Sherlock se acercara.— Bien, ¿dónde estábamos?

Lo atraje por el cuello y lo besé. Él no esperaba eso, y yo tampoco a decir verdad. Se sentía como ver el cielo desde un punto más alto, o tal vez era sólo la adrenalina apoderándose de mi, de nosotros. Le quité la bufanda, el abrigo y luego pasamos al sofá.

— Desaste de ese jumper.

Intenté no reírme.— Quítamelo tú.


	8. Entender

Sherlock deslizó sus manos por debajo de mi playera y mordió su labio inferior mientras comenzaba a desabrocharme el pantalón. Se recargó en mi cuello antes de comenzar a reírse, me tomó unos instantes darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

— ¿Qué? —pregunté, intentando encontrar su mirada—. ¿Qué pasa?

No respondió. Intentó no hacer una gran cosa de eso y besó mi cuello, causando un impulso eléctrico en cada lugar que tocaba. Su risa. Ahí estaba de nuevo. Impoluta y armónica, deslizándose como un susurro por todo el cuarto.

— ¿Estás nervioso?

No me respondió con palabras. El toque tímido de las yemas de sus dedos por mi abdomen, como si estuviera intentando conocer. Su sonrisa indefinida. El hecho de que él seguía vestido, y yo era quién estaba cubierto por una simple playera interior y unos bóxers. Sus ojos me pidieron que hiciera algo al respecto.— Ven aquí.

Lo hice levantarse del sofá y separé sus manos de mi. Comencé a desabotonar su camisa, y después la saqué del pantalón que la tenía fajada. Me detuve cuando estuve a punto de deslizarla por sus hombros.— ¿Eso está bien?

— Sigue.

Lo tomé de la cintura. Tan cerca de mi, su pulso no era ningún secreto. Aunque el mío tampoco lo era. Desabroché su pantalón con mi mano libre y espere a que cayera por si solo. Él suspiró mientras levantaba sus pies para salir de ellos.— John, necesito que me digas que entiendes lo que estamos haciendo. No siento nada por ti. Es un juego.

— Lo sé, Sherlock. ¿Eso importa?

Me besó como si el mundo se fuera a acabar. Con sus manos sosteniendo mi rostro como si trataran de preservarlo. No creo que alguna vez me hubieran besado así, como si alguien pensara que sostenía el mundo entero en sus manos. Cerré mis ojos mientras bajaba las manos hacia su trasero, le quité lo que hacia falta y él hizo lo mismo. Sherlock saltó y me aprisionó con sus piernas, aunque no hacia falta porque yo no me movería de ahí. Él ya me había atrapado de alguna otra forma.

Se sentía en el aire y me nublaba la vista. Como algo que te superaba y era grande y hermoso y abstracto, como obtener algo que te pertenecía desde siempre.

Yo estaba perdiendo.

Razón número ocho: Porque comienzas a entender.

Antes de que pudiera tener una idea de cómo en el mundo había acabado solo en mi cama, alguien tocó a la puerta de mi habitación. Me removí un par de veces, buscando las ganas de levantarme hasta que al final lo hice. Era Greg.

— ¡John! —evitó mirarme, y en su lugar, observo las escaleras—. ¿Podrías ponerte algo de ropa? ¿Por qué atiendes de esa manera?

No le dije que pensaba que se trataba de Sherlock, eso hubiera dado mucho de qué hablar.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunté, ya envuelto en una bata.

— No pude encontrar a Sherlock por ningún lado, pensé que se encontraría por aquí —dio un vistazo sobre mi hombro—. No se encuentra aquí, ¿verdad?

No hizo falta ponerme a buscar en mi habitación. Sherlock se asomó desde las escaleras, cubierto con una de sus batas de seda y sosteniendo mi taza del ejército.— Debes comenzar a ser más observador.

Greg bajó las escaleras de dos en dos, le tendió un folder amarillo a Sherlock.

— No estoy resolviendo esas cosas ahora.

— ¿Por qué? —actuó como si se tratara de algo malo. Tal vez lo era.

Sherlock me miró.— Pregúntale a John.

Si, bueno... No es que estuviera a punto de decir la noticia del siglo, él ya me había visto trayendo a un par de hombres al departamento, pero últimamente había optado por hacer de las mujeres algo más normal en mi vida. Nunca duraban. Había dejado de intentar cuando pasó todo eso de la fiesta de disfraces y, en serio, no podía creer que Sherlock me estuviera obligando a decirlo en voz alta a alguien más que no fuera él. Pero así era el juego.— Sherlock y yo estamos dándonos una oportunidad.

— Él cree que mi trabajo es peligroso. No quiere que nada me pase.

Greg tragó saliva. Y luego esa mirada que expresaba entendimiento. Esa bien podría ser la escena más incómoda de toda mi vida.— Si, Sherlock estuvo rogando por eso un par de meses. Apenas ayer fue nuestra primera cita.

Greg dejó el expediente de todas formas, y pidió a Sherlock que lo revisara y le diera su opinión si tenía algo de tiempo libre. En cuanto él se fue, comenzamos a reírnos.

— "Pregúntale a John" "Él cree que mi trabajo es peligroso" —me burlé, quitándole mi taza y dando un sorbo al café—, eres insoportable.

— No estuve rogando. Yo nunca ruego.

Nos sentamos a la mesa. Sherlock había preparado un desayuno británico. De inmediato tuve ganas de comer, él siempre cocinaba delicioso. No sé por qué la gente piensa que es un desastre a la hora de preparar la comida. Él es químico, sabe como manejar todas esas cosas.— Si lo haces.

— Ayer fue una excepción. Todo por el juego, John.

Hice una mueca, Sherlock comenzó a comer.— ¿Estás insinuando que nada de lo que te hice ayer fue tan bueno como parecía?

Él cortó un pedazo de pan.— Tal vez te hace falta un poco de práctica. ¿Cenamos hoy?

— Es sábado, ¿qué vas a hacer todo el día?

Acercó el folder amarillo de Lestrade y comenzó a hojearlo.— Fue divertido burlarnos de Graham, pero yo nunca rechazo un caso interesante.


	9. Chapter 9

Estar junto a Sherlock en un caso era lo más parecido a un día en un parque de diversiones. Excepto que, el parque entero se estaba incendiando y Sherlock lo apagaba sin esfuerzo. ¿Y yo? Yo sólo corría de un lado a otro en desesperación.

— Debes dejar de hacer eso —me quejé en cuanto estuve seguro de que mi vida había dejado de correr peligro. Sherlock se recargó en la pared con una sonrisa.

— Es la mejor cita en la que he estado. 

Razón numero nueve: Sherlock Holmes es un adicto.

Bien, cuando digo adicto no me refiero a la basura que todos toman en las fiestas. Él disfrutaba de los acertijos, pero a veces me hacía pensar que le gustaba más la persecución que el misterio mismo de cada caso que se le otorgaba. 

Cuando el caso se convirtió en mi, tratando de no mostrarle que estaba comenzando a tener sentimientos por él, no hubo mucho que pudiera hacer al respecto.


	10. Chapter 10

Razón número diez: Porque es increíblemente atractivo, y eso nunca es bueno en una pareja.

Me pasé el día recolectando fotografías para mi artículo de la feria de vegetales que saldría la semana próxima. Ya había recolectado un par de entrevistas el día de la inauguración e incluso ya tenía todo el asunto escrito, pero a mi me gustaba tomarme el tiempo para las buenas fotografías. Regresé cargando mi cámara alrededor de las siete, algo nervioso por cómo se habían desarrollado las semanas anteriores con Sherlock. Él y yo funcionábamos como la naturaleza: con leyes implícitas y, sobre todo, sin tener que alterar alguna sola cosa. No lo creía posible, que alguien así pudiera parecerme tan fascinante al despertar a su lado como al escuchar sus deducciones lógicas de algún asesinato dudoso. No volví a plantearme la idea del artículo, y le mandé algunas mentiras a la editora para darme algún tiempo de buscar algún trabajo decente donde pudiera hablar de cosas raras como el tamaño de la pizza de la calle 47 y renunciar al asunto de escribir sobre él. Algo en mi cabeza comenzó a decirme que mi propósito no era escribirlo, sino amarlo, y yo quería poder ganar ese derecho. 

Y aún así, Sherlock se había dado cuenta del artículo, y no era porque yo hubiera dejado la computadora arrumbada por algún lado (a decir verdad, no se si se deba a lo que pudiera haber encontrado en mi computadora) pero él sólo me dijo que tenía su permiso para publicar lo que quisiera. 

— Sólo trata de no parecer tan obsesionado conmigo.

Recuerdo haberle lanzado una bola de papel para terminar la conversación. 

Cuando llegue a casa, Sherlock se encontraba revisando trabajos de su clase de quimica. Él ya me había explicado que uno de los criterios era hacerlo a mano porque eso podía decir más del asunto que una buena paráfrasis enviada por correo. Así que, él estaba trazando círculos rojos con su bolígrafo de un lado a otro cuando oyó el clic.

— ¿Me acabas de tomar una foto? —apenas y se movió del sillón, sus pies colgaban de un extremo y su cabeza descansaba sobre el respaldo. 

— Claro que acabo de tomarte una foto. 

Dejé la cámara abandonada y me incliné hacia él.— Y ahora, voy a besarte.

— ¿Me estás pidiendo permiso?

En su lugar, le alboroté los rizos. Sólo un recordatorio de que podía hacerlo. Se puso tenso, y dejó los papeles en la mesa antes de que yo pudiera adivinar qué era lo que andaba mal.— John, voy a necesitar que te mudes de regreso con tu hermana.

Y esto era importante, porque yo nunca le había dicho que vivía con mi hermana —pero era Sherlock, él nos leía a todos como cualquiera hace con la publicidad en el metro, aburrido y sin algún mensaje especial que a él le gustara atesorar en su gran palacio—; aunque eso no fue sobre lo que me quejé.— ¿Estás rompiendo conmigo?

— John —dijo con calma—. Tú y yo no estamos saliendo. 

Ahí fue cuando exploté. 

— ¡¿Qué no estamos saliendo?! ¡No te importa dormir conmigo aunque tengas tu propio cuarto aquí abajo! ¡Me mandas la lista de compras en un mensaje para que no olvide tus cosas! ¡Vamos a malditas citas y tomamos maldito vino mientras vemos las películas de James Bond! ¡Claro que estamos saliendo!

No estoy orgulloso de ello. Pero uno no juega contra Sherlock Holmes y le gana, y hace mucho que yo había dejado de preocuparme por competir. Él podía tener todo si me lo pidiera, se lo daría con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en la cara. Él ya debería saberlo. 

— ¿Y el juego?

Si me pidieran describir la humillación, la describiría como la vez en la que le declaré mis sentimientos a alguien que sólo estaba pasando el rato con ellos.— Ya perdí, no me importa. Estoy enamorado de ti, Sherlock. Odio esa oración; pero no sé como decir de otra forma que estoy tan obsesionado con tu sonrisa, con tus ojos y con todo lo que eres. La idea de ti, me mata. Eres tan extraño y ni siquiera te importa. Y yo amo todo lo que eres. Seguir jugando de esta manera no sirve.

Pero él no era sólo alguien; era el universo completo, el sol, una estrella fugaz, mi único deseo. 

— No me pidas que me mude, cuando lo único que quiero es permanecer junto a ti y no irme jamás. 

Sherlock permanecía tan estático, él se quedo ahí a escucharme y ver como estaba perdiendo el poco control que tenía sobre mi.— ¿Sherlock?

— Entonces quédate. 

Sentía fuego, energía que me nublaba la vista. ¿Cómo tenía que interpretar eso?

— John —suspiró e intentó sonreír para calmarme—. Quiero que te quedes. No porque ame molestarte en el desayuno, ni porque tienes un sentido del humor casi imposible de encontrar. La verdad, es que no sé si estoy enamorado de ti —y no lo tomes a mal, es sólo que nunca lo he estado—; pero quiero que te quedes porque estoy seguro de que podría estarlo. Y que tú y yo como pareja seríamos un desastre, porque ni siquiera te has dado cuenta de que estoy usando tu bufanda para tener tu olor cerca y piensas que yo quiero dejarte por alguna extraña razón mientras yo trato de decirte que he perdido también. Porque siento todo por ti, y aún más si eso es posible. 

— Eso fue demasiado dramático. 

— Por favor, no me tomes una foto. 

Me reí. Él era demasiado para una sola foto, y a mi, me gustaba tomarme el tiempo para las buenas fotografías. Le dije que le tomaría cientos, y que las mandaría directo a la editorial antes de que él pudiera decir que no. Ahí fue cuando me preguntó por el artículo, y también cuando leí en voz alta todo lo que llevaba escrito y él se burló toda la semana. 

Al final, él sólo me preguntó cuando se publicaba el escrito para apartarla con la chica de la librería a la que iba todos los sábados. Borré la mitad de las metáforas que tenía escritas sobre sus ojos, y tras un gran borrador, terminé sacando está pequeña parte y bueno...

Sólo espero que le guste.


End file.
